Just a Game
by aolande1
Summary: Sam and Andy go to a hockey game. There may or may not be a kiss cam involved. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue.

A/N: I have never been to a hockey game in Canada but I'm assuming they are much like the ones in the states (probably a little more rowdy). So the premise of this story is basically based on events that take place during any professional sporting event. I hope you enjoy! I sure had fun writing this one. Please let me know what you think when you finish!

* * *

It was nearing the end of her day off. Andy sat in front of her television watching the news. Being a cop made it pretty easy to fall behind on current events. As the newscaster was saying goodnight her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he returned with a hint of excitement in his voice.

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Uh not much, just watching tv," she answered letting the confusion in her voice be known.

"Good. How about coming with me to the Maple Leafs' game tonight?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, Sam, I don't know," she answered.

"C'mon, McNally. It's just a game. It'll be fun, I promise," he told her.

Seeing that she had nothing better to do and it was her day off she didn't see why she shouldn't say yes. It was just a game. Two friends going to a hockey game. No big deal. "Okay, yeah I'll go," she said.

"Great! I'll be by in an hour to pick you up," he told her. She could practically feel his excitement through her phone.

"Okay sounds good," she returned and hung up.

Exactly one hour later he was knocking at her door. She opened it quickly to see him decked out in a team jersey. "Hey," she laughed as she looked him over.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked not being able to hide the impatience in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. Just let me grab my purse," she said as she hurried back into her apartment.

She had no idea he was such a hockey buff. She liked seeing him in something other than his uniform. And she couldn't help but think it was cute that he was in such a hurry to get to the game.

"I didn't know you were a hockey fan," she said teasingly as she walked out and locked her door.

"Yep, never miss a game," he said as he led them back out to his truck. "I do have other interests aside from arresting bad guys, McNally" he said jokingly over the cab giving her his signature grin.

"I see that now," she returned playfully before getting into his truck.

"So how'd you get the tickets," she asked.

"I helped a guy awhile back. Now whenever he can't make a game he offers me the tickets," he answered.

"Do you even like hockey?" he asked smiling over at her.

"Obviously not as much as you, but yeah I do. It's fun to watch," she said.

They spent the rest of the drive to the arena talking about the Leafs and other hockey teams. He couldn't help but school her on all things hockey and poke fun at her when she had no idea what he was talking about.

Eventually they pulled into a very crowded parking lot. "Great, it looks like all of Toronto came out for the game tonight," he said as he pulled into the lot.

"Yeah no kidding," she said looking out her window at the crowds of people walking to the arena. "Too bad we don't have the cruiser so we could get a close spot."

"Ah, taking advantage of the perks of the job, McNally?" he asked playfully as he roamed the parking lot.

She laughed, "What's the fun in being a cop if you can't use it to your advantage every once in awhile?" she answered sarcastically.

"Nice, I like your way of thinking," he laughed as he finally found a spot in the back of the lot.

They walked to the arena with a group of people. Sam engaged in numerous conversations with practically everyone around him. Andy joined in when she knew what they were talking about, but for the most part she stayed back and watched as he made a few new friends.

After a few minutes of waiting in line they got inside and found their seats. "You want anything to eat or drink?" he asked her as he took off his jacket and placed it on the bench.

"Yeah how about nachos with extra jalapenos and a coke," she said smiling up at him.

"My kind of girl," he shook his head and laughed. "I'll be right back."

She watched him walk off before she sat down to hold their seats. She was having a good time hanging out away from work. Doing something fun that friends do. She was glad she agreed to come. It was fun seeing this side of Sam. Seeing him let go and just be a normal guy. She liked it. And of course, she was enjoying spending time with him. Just the two of them.

He came back with a huge carton of nachos and two cokes. "Dig in," he said before he did so himself.

The first two periods went by quickly. The Leafs were winning and everyone was going crazy. There were two fights right in front of where they sat. Sam, in typical guy fashion, was all about the fights and joined in on the shouting with the rest of the crowd both times. Andy couldn't help but laugh at what an uber-fan he was.

As the second period ended, those who didn't leave to go to the concessions sat down and relaxed. Loud music played throughout the arena keeping fans pumped up during the break.

"You having fun?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She couldn't help but return the huge smile he was giving her. "Yeah, I'm having a great time," she said with a laugh.

"See I told you it would be fun," he said sipping some of his coke.

"It is. I don't even know the last time I've been to a game," she said looking through the crowd.

"Really?" he asked not being able to hid his shock.

"Yeah. My dad used to take me all the time when he wasn't working but once he started drinking we stopped going," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well you're here now. I'm glad I could be the one to reintroduce you to the madness," he teased bumping his shoulder against hers.

She couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me," she said.

"No problem, McNAlly. I figured it would be fun to do something normal," he said again with his goofy grin.

"How come you didn't ask Jerry or Oliver?" she asked.

"I did," he shrugged. "Jerry had to work tonight and apparently it was game night at the Shaw residence."

"Oh I see how it is. Everyone else bails, ask McNally?" she said mockingly.

"Oh don't start. That's not how it was. Just be glad I asked you at all," he said jokingly.

Before she could reply there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a young man looking at her.

"Hey, you guys are on the screen," he said to them before pointing at the big screen that hung over the center of the ice.

She glanced up and smiled at the site of the two of them, framed by a heart, on the big screen. Only then did she realize the song "Kiss Me," by Sixspence None the Richer, was blasting through the speakers.

She laughed before turning to him. He was laughing too as he turned to look at her. The crowd around them was cheering for them to kiss. They both looked around at the people before looking back at each other. You could almost hear the silent argument they were having with each other on whether they should kiss or not.

"Oh what the hell," Sam finally said as he reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd around them erupted into applause as their lips met. They held the kiss a little longer than they should have. It was far more than just a peck, but not enough to cause a scene. To everyone else they looked like a couple exchanging a simple kiss. Only they knew the weight behind it.

They pulled away at the same time and burst into laughter.

"Wanna thank me again for inviting you tonight?" he teased as he let go of her.

"And yet I was your third choice of people to bring tonight," she returned with just as much sarcasm as he had delivered. Two can play this game.

"You'll be my first choice from now on, McNally," he said letting out a breath. "In fact, what are you doing next Saturday?" he asked causing her to throw her head back with laughter.

The third period horn brought them both back to their senses. _Of course, _he thought. _Of course the kiss cam would find us. _He couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He figured it would probably be there all night. He had no idea inviting her to a hockey game would involve kissing her too. He made a mental note to thank Jerry and Oliver for saying no tomorrow.

She glanced his way and caught his eyes before smiling and shifting her glance quickly away. _Really? Out of all the people in this arena, the kiss cam had to find us? Do we look like a couple or something? _She didn't have to answer that. Of course they looked like a couple. They were talking and laughing and sharing nachos. They were definitely the only ones who knew they were not together. She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the game. Again, she mentally applauded herself for agreeing to come tonight.

The third period went by even faster than the other ones had. The Maple Leafs scored two more times which had everyone on their feet giving high-fives to anyone who would accept. Sam and Andy got up to leave with everyone else. They exchanged smiles and more high-fives with some diehard fans on their way out.

As soon as they got out of the arena, they threw on their jackets and headed for his truck.

"That was a great game," she commented as they walked.

"Yeah, the Leafs are great this season, they could go all the way," he added.

"Well I see some more hockey games in our future then," she teased shooting him a smile.

"Absolutely," he added smiling back at her.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Sam. I had an amazing time," she said as she shivered underneath her jacket.

He looked down as she shivered. "Yep, anytime," he answered as he swung his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Who knew hockey could be so much fun?" he asked with a laugh and a raise of his eyebrows as they approached his truck.

"Yeah, who knew?" she let out with a soft chuckle.

* * *

_Just for fun. Any thoughts?_


End file.
